The Diary of Lily Evans WeasleyPotter, Age 14
by HEATHY3kdancer
Summary: The daughter of the famous Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. A fourth year girl who is trying to figure out what's going on in her life and how it could ultimately spin out of control when she gets close to Luke Malfoy.
1. An Introduction

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**A/N:** This chapter is dedicated to the ever so wonderful girl called Karmen because without her this story wouldn't be up and because I miss her very much. Also, the beginning of this is kind of tedious because you have to find out what happens to everyone after the downfall of the Dark Lord. Don't worry, it will get better. And remember to review! Okay, well that's about it. Enjoy!

August 29, 2014

            Well. I last night I came up with the most brilliant idea. OK- so Hermione Granger thought of it 16 years ago, but I'm taking a leaf out of her book. I am going to start a diary so when I get really famous or something interesting happens to me, people will just beg to buy it. Well that's what happened to Auntie Hermione anyway, she wrote down what happened in the years before the Dark Lord's downfall and now her diary is a best seller.

The Stats:

**Full Name:** Lily Evans Weasley-Potter (But just Lily Potter in school)

**Parent's Martial Status:** My birth parents are divorced but they are both married

**My Mom:** Virginia Michelle Weasley, 33, currently married to Seamus Finnegan and a very successful columnist for The Daily Prophet

**My Dad:** Harry James Potter, 34, currently married to Parvati Patil and a very successful Auror.

**Siblings:** 5 half-siblings. Jessica Potter(11), James Potter(12), and Katie Potter(7) from my dad and my step-mom, and Ryan Finnegan(10) and Clara Finnegan(8) from my mum and step-dad

**Height:** 5'2, where's that Weasley height anyway? Why does my mom have to be so small?

**Hair:** Dark red, I mean really dark, and really long, thick and straight.

**Eyes:** Bright green

**Date of Birth:** August 31, 2000, making me almost 14.

**School:** Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry

**House:** Gryffindor

**Favorite Color(s):** Red and silver

**Favorite Band:** Draco Malfoy and The Dragons (I mean, come on, who can resist the sexy and mysterious blonde who's a deatheater turned spy for Dumbledore turned rock star?)

            I'm somewhat of a reject in my family. In 2000, no one would have ever predicted that my life would turn out like this. We were supposed to live happily ever after. Harry Potter, Ginny and Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger killed the Dark Lord in 1998. Hermione Granger marries Ron Weasley and Virginia Weasley marries Harry Potter. Both couples have a child soon after and have a loving family. The Potters had everything they wanted: a young daughter, a happy home, and a peaceful world. And that's when the fighting started. 

            I was only 1 year old. Then finally Mum walked into our flat after work to find Parvati Patil(who was my nanny at the time) snogging Dad. Well of course Mum went ballistic. She took off with me to Ireland, were Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione were living with Cousin Angelique. There Mum met Seamus Finnegan. Well, Mum married Seamus and Dad married Parvati, but there was still the custody issue? With the help of (much to Harry's chagrin) Hermione, Mum won the case and I was to be raised in Ireland. 

            Of course with new marriage, came new children, and I soon had 5 step-siblings, all of which who hated me. Not that I care of course. Because I go to the best school in the world, with the 4 best friends I could ever ask for. So who really cares that my parents are internationally famous for defeating the Dark Lord and then marrying and divorcing each other? Who really cares that my family life is pretty strange? I know I don't, my life is perfect.

August 31 2014

            My birthday. Well, it wasn't exactly what I was expecting but that's life isn't it?Angelique, Hope, (two of my best friends) and I went into muggle London for dinner and then to a muggle book store. Dinner was excellent. Muggle born students always go on about how about how good wizard food is but I'd take muggle food any day.

            And then we went to the book store right near Diagon Alley. It's humongous. Hope, Angelique and I have been going there every year for our birthdays since we started at Hogwarts. Well anyway, you'd never be able to guess who we saw. The best looking guy in our year(fourth year), maybe even in from 5th year downward, Lucifer "Luke" Draco Malfoy. He was just sitting in the cafe part of the shop, reading. We walked by without speaking to him, we didn't want to disturb him. As Hope went off to look at the magazines and Angelique went off to look at the history books, I went to look at the literature. Muggles have the best food, music, and books, there's no doubt about it.

            Pretty soon I noticed someone following me. At first I thought it was Hope, she always does odd things like that, but then I noticed that there was definitely more than one person there. So I did what any normal person would do, I went to see who was following me. It turned out to be a bunch of boys about my age, dressed in really odd clothing with chains on their pants. Kind of like how Carla's dad used to dress (and he was a muggle rock star a few years back).

            "Hey sexy." one of the guys said to me. Already I knew that I didn't want to talk to them.

            "Hi." I said, avoiding the group, trying to walk away.

            The guy wrapped his arms around my waist. I was stuck, how was going to be able to get out of this one? "And where are we going?" he asked me tauntingly. His group of friends laughed. "I really want to talk to you." He tried to kiss me. I mean ewww. Luckily I squirmed at just the right time and he missed me by a few inches.

            "Too bad," I said. "I really don't want to talk to you."

            "You know you want me sexy girl." he said, this time angrily. He grabbed my neck and kissed me fiercely on the lips. Not to show passion, but to show power. He had to prove he was more powerful than I. Of course, I wasn't going to have that, so about halfway through the kiss I kicked him in between the legs.

            "Leave me alone." I hissed. His eyes widened with shock. I thought he was afraid of me until I felt a strong pair of arms wrap themselves around my waist. Whoever it was had very long fingers and lightly muscled forearms.

            "Just play along." whispered the boy that was holding me. In a louder voice he said "Hey Lil', miss me?"

            I did as he said, I played along. Turning around to face my hero I received quite a shock. I was staring into a pair of dark gray eyes, untouched by any blues, greens, or hazel. He had collar length silver blonde and tan skin. It was Luke Malfoy. Without knowing what I was doing, I jumped up into his arms to hug him. It's lucky he's so strong; I doubt he knew I was going to do something as ridiculous as that. "Of course I missed you."

            He seemed rather relieved as I got off him, but to my surprise he then gave me a proper hug (short, but at least it didn't involve jumping). "Come, I want to show you something you might like." Nodding dumbly I followed him to the outside of the store.

            "Oh Luke!" I gasped, unable to contain my gratitude towards him for saving me. "Thanks ever so much for saving me! I was just looking at some books and they came up to me, and oh they were so rude, they wouldn't even listen to me and then you came and made everything right again and-"

            "Shhhhhhhh," he quieted me by pressing his finger on my lips. It took me some time to notice I was staring at him. He's even better looking up close. Of course, when you are the son of Draco Malfoy and a part-veela, how could he not be good looking? That shiny odd colored hair (have you ever seen that color hair on anyone but a Malfoy?), his dark, mysterious gray eyes, and oddly enough, a dark tan that was very striking against his fair hair. And I'm not even going to comment on the rest of his body.

            I didn't even know what I was doing, but when our eyes locked, gray into green, I inched closer to him. All of a sudden all I wanted was to get rid of all the space between us, to touch his lips with mine. As I noted his eyes flutter shut, I knew it was going to be now, I was going to get my first kiss. Our lips had barely touched when I heard a familiar voice, friendly at most times but now I wished I hadn't heard it. "Hey Lily! Angelique I found her! Wait . . . Angie, is that Luke?" We broke apart, completely embarrassed.

            "I'll see you soon I assume." he said quietly. I nodded numbly and watched him leave. My first real kiss and it was cut way too short.

            Hope was smiling at my with her 'so what was that all about?' smile on. "So," she said. "Care to explain?"

            I sighed; I knew I wouldn't be able to get away with lying to them. As we walked into Diagon Alley to meet our parents, I told them the whole story.


	2. Back to School

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I also stole characters from my friends: Angelique and Zeb belong to the wonderful Emily, Carla belongs to the adorable Lauren, Hope and Dave belong to the ever-so-cute Elissa, and Dez and Bekka belong to the all-around awesome Karmen.**

**A/N: This is dedicated to Sam and to Karmen because they rock my world.**

September 1, 2014

Everywhere I turn I see Luke. Angelique says I'm being paranoid and that I should calm down about what happened last night. But I really can't listen to her, as she's an exact clone of her mom(the famous brilliant person Hermione Granger) except for her looks, she also seems to have been hit with the Weasley-girl shortness. Why Hope had to go and tell Bekka and Carla is beyond me, and Carla and Hope won't shut up about it of course, they seem to think we are now some sort of couple or something, yeah I wish. Here's their reaction:

Carla: Oh my gosh, Lily. You and Luke would make such a cute couple. I knew he liked you ever since he turned down that snob from Ravenclaw last year.

Hope: Oh my gosh Carla, you are so right! I hadn't even thought of that! Of course they would make a cute couple. Lily is so teeny and Luke so tall, and Luke has like that hippy rebel-without-a-cause sort of look and Lily is so, well not like that. And plus, then we could all go on dates together!

Carla: You are so right, Hope. And by the way, your hair looks so cute with the blue highlights.

Angelique: I too saw how he looked at you, Lil'. I wish a certain someone would look at me like that . . . so just calm down. And don't listen to Hope and Carla, you know how they get when we start talking about guys . . . (shoots Carla and Hope dirty looks)

Bekka: I agree with Angel. Luke would have ignored you if he didn't like you. You know how he is, he barely ever talks to anyone, why would he defend you to some creep muggles for no reason?

Me: Ummm, because Luke is not only a pretty face, he has a wonderful personality too.

Bekka: (under her breath) yes and you know this from all the conversations you've had with him . . .

And so it goes. Carla and Hope already planning the wedding, Angelique comparing my crush to hers, and Bekka, well being Bekka, and over rationalizing the whole situation.

Thank goodness we didn't have any classes today, Gryffindors and Ravenclaws tend to be in the same classes together, and it's ten times worse for me because we also both take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. And it doesn't help that I have liked him for like my whole life. This is pathetic, really pathetic, I bet he hasn't thought about me once since last night.

After reading the beginning of this entry I noticed that you're probably wondering who Bekka and Carla and everyone is so, I know what I'll do. I'll introduce my friends properly:

Rebecca Davies: "Bekka", daughter of Lavender Brown and Roger Davies, we've been best friends since we started Hogwarts together, likes reading more than she likes guys(go figure), my main go-to girl because she has the best advice

Angelique Weasley: "Angel" or "Angie" on rare occasions(basically when we get too lazy to say "Angelique" because she hates that nickname), daughter Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley(making her my cousin), best friends basically our whole life, is possibly the most brilliant person in our grade, has a secret crush on a cutie in Ravenclaw that she thinks we don't know about

Hope Chang: "Hope"(what other nickname could you give her?), daughter of Blaise Zabini and Ryan Chang(Cho Chang's older brother), best friends since primary school, thought to be a ditz but is really good at hair potions and cosmetic charms(she's already passed Snape's N.E.W.T. potions class)

Carla Samsonite: "Silly Old Carla", daughter of Nymphadora Tonks and Malcom Samsonite, best friends since our second year in Hogwarts(in our first year we hated each other), really quite energetic but somewhat of a klutz, a metamorphmagus(can change appearance at will)

Zebulon Longbottom: "Zeb", son of Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom, friends since second year(when we became potions partners), has a secret crush on a pretty petite Gryffindor that he thinks we don't know about(well all except one knows about it)

David Nott: "Dave", son of Kelly Lockhart and Theodore Nott, friends since he started to go out with Hope(last year), he has very odd taste in clothes(such as wearing bright colored shirts under his uniform), and was the one who introduced me to Luke(when he brought him to Hogsmeade with us)

Kyle Wood: "Ky", son of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell, friends since first year when he helped me with flying, he's currently going out with Carla, and happens to be have a lot of the same personality traits as my Uncles Fred and George(in other words he's a goofball)

Carla's yelling at me for my quill scratching. Goodness, she is so intolerant sometimes, I never yell at her when she wakes me up at 4:30. Okay, so I do, but I mean, wouldn't you?

**

September 4, 2014

Goodness. Life at Hogwarts would be so boring without the Marauders Map and my dad's invisibility cloak. With the help of those excellent tools and Hope's hair potions and cosmetic charms, Carla, Angelique, Hope, Bekka, Zeb, Dave, Kyle, Mike Corner(even though I can't stand him), and I were able to successfully sneak out of the school and spend our weekend at Hogsmeade. (Well most of our weekend in Hogsmeade).

Of course, for me, going to Hogsmeade is good for other reasons, it gets me out of school, therefore getting me away from Luke. I am such a klutz around him. Mum says that she was exactly the same way around Dad when she was young, but that isn't really that comforting, seeing as they hate each other now.

Hogsmeade this weekend was especially fun because of Angelique and Zeb. They barely even talk to each other anymore, and when they do, they blush even redder than my hair. Honestly, when are they going to wake up and figure out they have feelings for each other? Of course, between 2 real couples and 1 imaginary couple, it left Bekka and I alone with Mike. Urgh, I so can't stand him. He thinks he's so great because he's the new seeker for our Quidditch Team. Ha! He's only on the team because my stupid brother James had failed potions so extravagantly that he wasn't allowed to try out for the team. He kept trying to flirt with Bekka. Please, if he knew anything about her he'd know she doesn't go for that. Thank goodness he's only in Arithmancy and Potions with me.

Luke, on the other hand is. I should know, seeing as today he was in every class with me, well almost. Goodness, Monday is going to be torture for me. I sit next to him in Arithmancy, and I already know it's going to drive me nuts. Of course, it doesn't help that Mike sits on my other side. Between concentrating on not staring at Luke, concentrating on not smacking Mike in the face, and trying to concentrate on Arithmancy itself(which happens to be the hardest class I take), I came out of class with such a headache I had to skip lunch. Which wasn't such a good idea. Between my throbbing head and my growling stomache, I was barely able to walk into the Potions dungeon without fainting. I probably would have collapsed right into my cauldron if it wasn't for Zeb, have I ever mentioned how much I love having him as a potions partner? He brought me back a part of his lunch. Of course, it was only a ploy to find out more about Angelique(not that he couldn't write her whole life story anyway . . . ). Oh well, Zeb is now officially my favorite person. After Luke.


	3. Detention

**Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

**A/N:Hugs to Sam and Elissa because I love them both. And hugs to Emmy because she rocks. Don't worry, an evil plot is planned for Angelique and Zeb ;) And it involves snow in September . . . won't say no more here . . .**

And of course the biggest hug to Karmen because she finally beta read it and is out of summer school! Yay! The next section is done, and has been beta read by the wonderful Elissa. Karmen is working on it right now. It will probably be up in a couple of days.

September 6, 2014

Snape is my least favorite professor ever. I mean, honestly, can anyone honestly be that deliberately biased against Gryffindors and get away with it? Headmistress McGonagall should have sacked him ages ago. Anyway, back to the fact that I hate Snape, besides for all the obvious reasons. HE GAVE ME A DETENTION FOR NO GOOD REASON. Seriously, all I did was pass a note to Bekka asking her if we were still going to Hogsmeade tomorrow and if we were, if she could get Luke somehow invited(in code of course so people like Ellie and Alana wouldn't know about it), and he said, "Potter! Detention!", slimy little git.

And guess what, Bekka got him invited. Him and that other kid he's always with, Desmond or something. Whatever, that isn't even the worst part though. Not only is Luke going tomorrow, Mike isn't, the first time he hasn't in ages. And I can't go. Nope. Snape had to assign my detention for tomorrow night. Typical.

Of course, my friends tried to make me feel better about it, not that it worked but I still appreciated the effort. "Don't worry about it." Angelique told me, while the rest of them nodded. "At least some other girl isn't going to be there to steal him from under your nose."

"Maybe, but Zeb might." Kyle said. Neither Zeb nor Angelique spoke to Kyle for the rest of the night. Sometimes I wish I could like someone more like Kyle or Zeb, someone I knew inside and out who doesn't make me nervous whenever he's within a mile of me. Which is exactly how I feel whenever I'm anywhere near Luke. And the weird thing is, I barely even know him. I mean, we've worked on Arithmancy projects together all last year(because Angelique totally ditched me for Zeb), but he doesn't talk much. He probably knows much more about me(seeing as when I'm nervous I tend to talk way too much). Enough. Enough talk about Luke.

Bekka will be proud. I'm not throwing a fit about my detention and missing out on Luke or anything. Of course, at least she would be if she was here. She's missing again. She seems to be sneaking off a lot lately. It's not really like her. Of course, we're all growing up and stuff, but why won't she tell me what she's up to? I think, and Carla, Hope, and Angelique agree with me, that she might be seeing a guy. Hmmmm . . . why so secretive then? And I really wish I could find her, it's dreadfully boring without her.

Sitting here in the common room, even sitting in my favorite seat in the window, is getting really depressing. In one corner sits Angelique and Zeb(who shouldn't be in our common room anyway) "working" on their Arithmancy project. And by "working" I mean sneaking embarrassed glances at each other and flirting shamelessly. And then there's Hope and Dave. Hope "helping" Dave with his potions, when they both knew he doesn't need the help at all. Kyle and Carla are nearby too, trying to get James and Jessica to try out "something Kyle has been working on", for once I feel sorry for them. Okay, so I don't. But you know what? I have come to the conclusion that I really want a boyfriend. I want what they have(whether they admit to it or not). I want someone to look at me like I really matter to them, as more than just a friend. And Luke so totally doesn't count, not only have I been the one trying to talk to him, oh yeah, and that stupid trying to kiss him thing. I mean, if he had cared he would have mentioned it. Oh Luke, when are you going to notice me?

**

September 7, 2014

Oh my gosh. I just saw two of the most famous people in all of England walk into professor Snape's classroom. Fleur Delacour(the part-veela model that works part-time with my Uncle Bill for Gringotts) and Draco Malfoy(the sexy lead singer to my favorite band). I was just packing my bag(because I served detention right after potions) when I spotted them. So of course I decided right away that I had to get Draco's autograph. That's why I'm sitting behind the door into his dungeon classroom instead of eating supper in the great hall. I guess they were hoping to talk to Snape while everyone was gone as to not get harassed. Excellent, an extendable ear, I always knew they would become useful . . .

"-even more withdrawn?" a man's voice was saying. Draco. "How could have become even more withdrawn? He's never been one to talk much anyway."

"It is happening, is it not?" asked a woman's voice. It was a cross between a French and British accent, it must belong to Fleur. " Oh, I knew it would happen someday! It is all my fault!"

"It is not your fault, now calm yourself." said another voice sharply, I know this voice all too well, it belongs to Snape. "If it didn't happen to you it would have happened some other way."

"How much danger is he in, Professor?" asked Draco.

"To himself or to others?" Snape said.

"Both." said Fleur. "And you never answered my question, Severus. It is happening. It must be! I knew it from the moment he was born! I sensed the darkness and knew it was my fault! I could not stay. I left as soon as I was able, checking up with Draco once a month about our child. The only thing I gave him was his destiny and his name, though they are quite the same."

"I am watching out for him, as is Headmistress McGonagall." replied Snape, without his usual greasy drawl. "If anything suddenly happens, I will inform you immediately."

"Thank you, Professor." was Draco's response.

"Watch out for my dear Lucifer. Luke. Thank you Severus." was Fleur's.

Gods. What was that about?


End file.
